


You Heard Right, but so Totally Wrong

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean hears his girl on the phone, but he doesn’t hear what he thinks he hears.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Moments in Time [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You Heard Right, but so Totally Wrong

“Seriously, you gotta trust me.” Her voice was gently bouncing down the hallway, getting clearer as Dean approached their room. He heard her laugh before continuing. He was a few strides away from the door when she spoke again. “I’m telling you Don, Small Hands. The absolute best. Hands down!” More laughter. 

Dean bristled. The best? He knew who she was talking to; Don was short for Donna. Those two were thick as thieves when they were together. Which was great most of the time, and sometimes made them dangerous. But it wasn’t that. No, it was “small hands.” Y/N was saying that small hands were the best? Best for what? She was ALWAYS telling Dean how much she loved his hands all over her. His big, strong hands. 

Dean’s mood immediately soured, and he whirled and stalked back to the library. When she found him later, he’d was partially through a bottle of whiskey and would only give one-word answers. She finally asked him what was eating at him. “Nothing,” he’d grunted.

He pretended not to see how she squinted at him, but then shrugged and left him to his sulking. 

“What’s wrong with my hands?” Dean blurted later as he entered their room to find her lounging on their bed wearing only an oversized tee shirt. 

She blinked and raised her head, turning her attention to him. “What?”

“You always tell me how much you love my hands.” He peeled off his flannel, tossing it over the chair by the desk. “You always say how good they feel when I’m touching you, when we’re fucking…”

“The hell is going on with you?” She popped up on her knees, now in the center of the bed. “I DO love your hands. I love everything about you!”

“That’s not what you told Donna!” He exclaimed, stepping forward, “I heard you telling her how much you love small hands!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And if you don’t like something, why would you go through the effort to lie? Make me feel good about something that you really don’t!” He huffed, “You know, you should really close the door before you bash your man!”

She stared at him, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Then her face twisted into a strange grimace, followed by a smile, and the next thing he knew, she was literally rolling around on the bed, gales of laughter bouncing off the walls. 

His arms dropped to his sides; this was not the reaction he was expecting. 

“Dean…” she tried to breathe as she finally stilled. “Dean…baby…” She rolled over onto her back and hoisted herself up into sitting position. Her legs hanging over the bed. 

“Clearly I have missed something.” Confusion erasing his earlier anger. His eyes were drawn to her bare hip where her shirt had hiked up. Despite his confusion, he licked his lips at the sight. 

“Come here.” She patted the empty space between her legs. Scooting back as he approached.

He sat on the edge of the bed while she reached to grab her phone. She pulled up behind him, reaching her arms around and holding her phone for him to see. Once he nodded, she started a porn clip. Her lips were close to his ear, “THAT is Small Hands.”

“What is?” He took the phone from her, watching the scene of the female star bent over a table, being gleefully railed by a heavily tattooed male. He’d seen this actor a few times before but, to be honest, Dean wasn’t into it for the names. If Y/N was nearby, they never made it far at all. 

She waved her finger over the man. “Him.”

“That’s his name?!”

“Yes, and he’s my favorite. Donna was looking for recommendations to spice things up.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging tight. “But you’re my favorite in real life.”

“Wow.” Dean’s brain was having trouble staying online since his body was reacting to the video. He grunted when he felt her hand cover his swelling cock. 

“He has a great growl, like you do.” Her lips dragged against the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He shivered and swelled more beneath her hand. “And like my man, he’s devastating in a suit.”

Holding her phone with one hand, he ran his other up her leg, verifying that there was nothing beneath her shirt. He took a firm grip of her ass, enjoying her small squeak. “Well, I’ve seen enough,” Dean declared, tossing her phone gently on the bed and turned to slide down onto his knees. Grabbing her legs, he yanked her to the edge of the bed, her bare pussy exposed. 

“Dean!” Her cry turned into a pleasured moan as he pushed his tongue against her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Small Hands is a flesh and blood adult entertainment performer. Not only does he have beautiful eyes and an amazing smile, he is also gloriously inked and has this telltale growl/roar when he’s fucking. It’s so goddamn hot. His real name is Aaron Thompson and I greatly envy any of his co-stars but ESPECIALLY his wife.


End file.
